


Doctor Who Drabbles

by IceMaidenRomana



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMaidenRomana/pseuds/IceMaidenRomana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random drabbles ranging from Classic Who to New Who with different character pairings and random stuff. It might even feature some of my works with my OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irving Braxiatel/Romana I - Unforgettable Time Lady

\---------------------------  
Doctor Who Drabbles

#1: Unforgettable Time Lady

Pairing: Irving Braxiatel/ Romana I

_________________________________

It all began when he first met her. Romanadvoratrelundar of Heartshaven. Who knew this young Time Lady could change his world forever?

Maybe his future selves...

She had brown wavy hair that reached a little past her shoulders and green eyes that when needed could pierce into your very soul. Romana was the picture of a queen. Like one of those pictures in a museum you were just so in awe over you couldn't help but bow down. 

They called her 'The Ice Maiden' all because they were jealous they could never match up to her superiority. At least she had 'The Icicle' as they would call him by her side. He was her Icicle and she was his Maiden.

Braxiatel was her tutor and Romana was his student. He helped guide her to the future they both knew she would be ruling. It wasn't like Romana needed help or was struggling in classes, she just liked talking with Braxiatel because at least she had someone she could relate with. Someone who was a friend. They both had a bond no one could break or even understand. 

She would be sitting in his office as he went over assignments given out in class. The young Time Lady listened as she had a fondness for learning. Sometimes she would give an eye-roll if it was something she already knew and didn't want it repeated once again. Braxiatel would huff and tell her it was of importance to go over again. 

Stubborn Romana would cross her arms and listen until he was finished. The friendship between them was a special one...but sadly it had to come to an end. Once the entity Pandora reached out to Romana is the time Braxiatel will never forget. 

He had to wipe her memory of Pandora and of himself, having the Time Lady he had come to love forget him and their time together, forgotten. 

It was a heartsache he will never forget, especially when she looked up to him with a confused look. And the words, the words she spoke, as is to a stranger she had hardly known.

But the one moment that gave a real punch to him was when she was leaving Gallifrey, out of his sight and out of his protection. She was sent on an important mission by the Lord President. And as he walked up to her, wanting to keep her from leaving, she looked up to him with that confused look again. Like looking at a stranger.

"Oh, hello. Is there something that you need?"

"No, no. I've just come to see the Lord President."

"Ah yes. Of course." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem familiar. What's your name?"

Braxiatel kept calm but wondered if the memory wipe was failing now. "Irving Braxiatel."

Her face lit up with a small smile. "Braxiatel! Oh yes, The Braxiatel Collection! You're the owner of it! It is one of my favorite collections. It's all very beautiful."

Giving a small smile "I'm glad to hear that my Lady."

"Well you must excuse me, I have important matters I must be getting to. Nice to meet you." 

"You as well... sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Romanadvoratrelundar of Heartshaven." 

And with that she was gone. He stood there watching her walk from his sights hiding the pain inside. Though she may have forgotten him, Romana herself was unforgettable to him.


	2. Jamie Mccrimmon x Victoria Waterfield - Riding a Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from my Godmother. Two people riding a bicycle, but one of them is clumsy with it. 
> 
> From what I was told, in the Victorian era they had bicycles but in Jamie's time I didn't find anything on bicycles. So in this Jamie will not know what a bicycle is. :) It also helps to add to the plot! XD

\-------------------------------  
Doctor Who Drabbles

Pairing: Jamie Mccrimmon x Victoria Waterfield

#2: Riding a Bicycle  
\---------------------------------

Victoria looked to the bicycle with a bright smile as she moved it from it's hiding place. She wanted to do something normal that she was comfortable with for once. Seeing someone ride by on a bicycle that looked slightly different from the ones she had back in her era striked the desire to do so. 

The young Victorian girl asked the Doctor if she could get a bicycle. The recorder playing Doctor smiled at her "You can just use my bicycle I have here in the TARDIS my dear. It's down the hall in the equipment room."

Taking the bicycle with her into the console room, Jamie looked to it with a raised eyebrow. "Aye, what's that?"

"It is a bicycle Jamie." Victoria explained. "In my time we use to get around or for entertainment."

He raised an eyebrow, walking over to her and the bicycle as he examined the contraption. After a little he looked to Victoria. "How does it work?"

Giving a warm smile, she looked between the bicycle and Jamie as she demonstrated to him. "First you must get onto the bicycle like this." She put her leg over it, sitting on the seat.

Jamie gave a nod "Aye, what else?"

"Second, you must put your feet on the pedals like this." The Piper continued to watch her, waiting for her to continue. "Third and most importantly you must pedal with your feet forward like this and keep your balance well doing so." The bicycle began to move around the console as Jamie's eyes widened a bit. Then a bright smile came to his face watching Victoria cycle back around to him. An equal smile on her face. 

"Now if you wish to stop the bicycle, you must push on the pedals backwards like this." Doing so, the bicycle came to a stop in front of Jamie. "Would you like to try?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "Aye!"

Victoria got off the bicycle and held it by her side. "It's best to ride a bicycle outside because there is more room and you won't crash into things. Let's try it outside, okay."

They both took the bicycle outside of the TARDIS which was currently at a park. Laughter and joy filled the air as couples were out walking and kids were out riding their bicycles. The Doctor was sitting on a bench enjoying the scenery as he spotted his two companions. 

"Alright Jamie, do you remember my instructions?"

He nodded to her. "Aye. I'm ready to do this Victoria."

She gave a bright smile backing away to let him do this on his own. "I'll be right here if you need my help."

Jamie was feeling confident in his abilities to do this. It looked pretty easy when Victoria did it. Besides, he was a man and wanted her to see him as such. The Piper had a soft spot in his heart for the young Victorian girl and was going to show what he could do. 

Getting onto the bicycle, he let out a triumphant laughter. He put his feet to the pedals and looked ahead of him with a determined look. And off he went...but he didn't end up getting far as the bicycle began falling to the side causing him to fall with it. 

Victoria rushed over to him "Jamie, are you alright?"

A confused look on his face "I don't understand. What happened?"

"You have to keep balance with the bike while you are pedaling Jamie. Try pedaling as fast as you can use the bars to steer, but don't lean to the side too much."

Nodding, Jamie picked up the bicycle having it stand straight again. He got back onto it and gave the same determined look. This time he took off quite well and fast.   
"Haha! Look Victoria, I did it! I'm riding a bicycle!"

Victoria and The Doctor watched him in amusement. 

"Good job Jamie!" She called to him.

Keeping his gaze on her, when he went to look in front of him he found himself almost running into someone. Freaking out over how to stop, he jerked to the side going down a hill faster than he was. 

"JAMIE!" The Doctor and Victoria called out as they went running to him. 

The Piper was heading straight towards a lake "Victoria, how do I stop this thingggggggg?!?!" And there went Jamie and the bicycle taking a dip into the lake. 

Finally reaching their friend, The Doctor helped Jamie out of the lake.

"Oh my, Jamie! You're suppose to watch where you're going." The Doctor told him.

The drenched Jamie looked down, avoiding their gaze. 

Victoria looked to him with a small smile. "Besides that, you did pretty good on the second try."

The Doctor pulled his bike out of the lake. "Let's get you back to the TARDIS so you don't catch cold."

\--------------------------------  
Back in the TARDIS, Jamie was wearing a new and dry set of clothes. He had a towel on his head to help dry his hair. Victoria was sitting beside him as the Doctor was away in another room taking care of his wet bike. 

Noticing the frustrated and sad look on his face, Victoria put a hand on his shoulder to comfort and help reassure him. "Don't be so hard on yourself Jamie. Like my father used to say, 'we all make mistakes and fall, but we must keep getting back up and trying'."

He looked to her "Do you think less of me because of that Victoria?"

She was a bit taken back by his question. Was that what he was worried about? Her thinking less of him because he wasn't good at riding a bicycle instead of ending up in a lake? The young Victorian girl gave a warm smile. "No Jamie. Why would something like that make me think of you differently? I like you for who you are. For your personality. Why should your skill or intelligence in something determine that?" Pausing she knew the answer her. It was because of the society and their expectations they were raised into. Though her mother told her of them, she also told Victoria to just follow her heart.

A smile came to Jamie's lips at her words. "Oh Victoria, you're the best!" He took her into hug.

After a little while, they pulled away. It was quiet between them for a little bit as their thoughts raced through their heads. Victoria suddenly spoke up "Would you like to try again tomorrow?"

Jamie looked to her with a smirk. "I don't think the Doctor will let me use his bike again. Besides, I don't think it's quite my time to be riding a bicycle. I'm only a Piper from 18th century Scotland!"


End file.
